


Shamisen Lessons

by kotaka_kun



Series: Nobunaga no Wife [2]
Category: Nobunaga no Chef | Nobunaga's Chef (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: at the insistence of Oyakata-sama, Ken takes up shamisen





	

“Isn’t there  _ anything _ you want?” Nobunaga asked exasperatedly. Whenever he told Ken he’d give him something as a reward, Ken always insisted that he was content with what he had, and would otherwise ask to give that reward to others. It frustrated Nobunaga to no end, when he began to feel like Ken wanted nothing he could offer. 

Ken thought it over for a moment. He had actually found himself interested in something other than cooking lately, but he wasn’t sure if this was something he ought to be asking of Nobunaga. Still, he thought it worth a try. 

“Shamisen lessons.” 

* * *

It had been just about a month since Oyakata-sama had brought in the best shamisen player in the city, solely to teach Ken how to play. It had taken some time for the chef to learn, what with the frequent summons from Nobunaga himself, and then taking into account the time he spent working in the kitchens, but he’d learned quite a bit, and had showed improved steadily. His teacher marveled at his progress, even going so far as to say that Ken must have been a musician in another life. Ken had simply laughed and waved off the compliment, but he had to admit that the songs he was being taught were a little, say, lackluster. He supposed it couldn’t really be helped that these songs of the era didn’t fit his tastes. He wasn’t of this time period, after all. Still, when he found the time, he found himself piecing together his own little compositions. When his teacher found out, he insisted he perform for Oyakata-sama, and much to Ken’s dismay, Saru also caught wind of the news, and before he knew what was happening, he was placed in front of Nobunaga to demonstrate the fruits of his labor. He knew that at this point, there was no going back. Steeling his resolve, Ken began to play and - much to the surprise of everyone present - sing as well.

 

“The distance between you and me

The resistance through time

 

It’s a story I’ve heard many times when I was younger,

One I keep in this chest, forever by myself. 

The right thing isn’t always the answer. 

I want to feel with my heart the things my eyes can’t see. 

 

Don’t forget.

I’ll always remember the strength and courage you gave me.

Come, let’s live together in this time.

If it’s with you, I’ll always be able to overcome. 

We can, We’ll go!

 

We will go along with this world

And together change my soul, yes.

The accumulated distance

So passionate

I can’t afford to lose, I don’t want to lose

So I will chase my dream, yes.

The resistance through time

I will never give up.”

 

The upbeat tempo and tune were nothing like anyone had ever heard, but somehow... it was catchy. As Ken continued his performance, Nobunaga found himself deeply intrigued by this sensational piece. It was so different from traditional music that was oft played on the shamisen, but it wasn’t bad. In fact, it was quite good. 

He smirked. How exceptionally like Ken to be not only adept at cooking fantastic foods, but also to be so naturally talented at other fine arts like music. 

When Ken finished, there was a moment of silence before all that were present began nodding their approval and admiration, Nobunaga most of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the short and awkward translation of kisumai's Resistance but the translation I found online was not... useful...


End file.
